


Red Light at Morning

by OtherCat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-30
Updated: 2005-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: John takes Rodney out to see some pretty lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yin_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yin_again/gifts).



Insanity, definition of. Legs slightly apart, Back to the balcony rail, pants in a puddle around his ankles--eyes shut tightly because this balcony was several hundred meters up and he could feel every single centimeter beneath his feet. "Why are we up here again at this insane hour?" Rodney asked, shivering from the very cold pre-dawn wind.

"The view is spectacular," John said in the smug tone of someone who has never been afraid of heights. John's hands covered Rodney's, and his body was a warm weight against the cold. "Wonderful, too bad my _back_ is to it," Rodney said. "And it's too _cold_ to be doing something like this." John pressed a hungry kiss to Rodney's mouth, and for a moment, Rodney forgot what he was complaining about.

"Open your eyes, and look straight up at the tower roof," John murmured as he sank down onto his knees, hands sliding to Rodney's hips. Certain part of Rodney's anatomy decided that it wasn't too cold after all and he gasped as John started to lick his cock, the sensation warm-cold and too damned soft because John was a sadistic bastard really, and he liked to drive Rodney out of his mind with teasing before he actually got down to business. Rodney moaned. Evil chuckle from John at that, and a teasing suck at the very tip of his cock. "Open your eyes or you'll miss it, Rodney," John said.

Rodney opened his eyes and looked straight up as he'd been told. "Okay what am I supposed to be--oh. Oh! How is it doing that?" The roof had a bright, glassy, shimmer to it, the colors predominantly red and a deep purple blue. "It's not coming from reflection--" The sky was getting brighter, and so was the glow coming from the roof. Rodney gasped as John started sucking harder, head bobbing as he slid up and down the shaft. "Oh god."

John hummed his amusement, the bastard, and started playing with Rodney's balls as he sucked. Rodney whimpered and squirmed and thrust, hands clenching the rails as he stared up at the growing red-blue-purple brilliance flickering like a strange sort of St. Elmo's fire over the roof. John teased and sucked, drawing it out until Rodney thought he was going to die from it this time, really and wouldn't John be sorry then--and then he came, collapsing jelly-kneed on top of John. "I think it's probably a solar cell of some kind, Or maybe a decoration," John said, and kissed him.

"Or a really pretty malfunction," Rodney said.

"Or a really pretty malfunction."


End file.
